CS Odjur
The CS Odjur is a military armored vehicle in Just Cause 3. Appearance It is an 8-wheeled armored vehicle, closely resembling the real-world Italian B1 Centauro tank destroyer. It is the successor to the Ballard M5B1 Scout and SV-1007 Stonewall, which it also shares resemblances with. Unusually, it has two hull-mounted machine guns at the front, but these are not functional, and very strangely, there's two spare track links on the rear wall. Performance The suspension is very soft, making it extremely difficult to aim the gun while moving. The turning circle increases along with speed, so it's best used at low speeds, if there's any obstacles. The vehicle is not completely bullet proof, as it begins to smoke and eventually explodes from prolonged small arms fire. Depending on the vehicles speed and/or direction of movement during stopping, the vehicle may remain tilted forward or back when parked. Beta Rebel drop description says: "Equipped with a 90mm machinegun and a powerful anti-vehicle cannon, the formidable Odjur is the muscle of the Medician military." The final rebel drop description: "Equipped with a 14mm machine gun and a powerful anti-vehicle cannon, the formidable Odjur is the muscle of the Medician military." This is a slightly Amphibious vehicle, which means that it can drive both on land and swim in water, but it will only float for a very short amount of time and only as long as the speed remains as high as possible. The CS Odjur is more than a match for a single A.I. controlled Mech, whether armed with a splitter or autocannon, but it's not advised to use it against a second Mech afterwards or two Mechs at the same time. Additionally, it's likely that the CS Odjur will be black and scorched after its duel with a Mech, and won't be able to last too much longer in combat. On the flipside, AI-controlled Odjurs can be destroyed with three Mech autocannon shots, while the player's Odjur can take a lot more punishment. This is generally the case for all player controlled vehicles. Locations Medici Military *It can appear at Heat levels 4 and 5. This is when a lot of military forces are dispatched to your position. *In Insula Striate, it can appear at heat level 3. *If you hear "Attention, we are sending tanks to your location." that means an Urga Bkolos 2100 and/or a CS Odjur has spawned. This usually happens during an attack on a military base, or large mine. Urga Bkolos tend to spawn more often than Odjurs at lower levels of heat. *At many military bases and outposts across Medici. **Note that the only place in Insula Fonte where you can find a fixed spawn point for it is Vigilator Nord. For some strange reason, a Medici Military variant will spawn there while the base is under military control, but once the base is liberated, the spawn point will disappear. This may be for balancing reasons as the base is in the game's first region. ***The tank can still spawn at random at various spawn locations for rebel/military vehicles under a heavy military vehicle spawn group. **It can be found as fairly common support and sometimes as parked vehicles at the mines in Insula Striate. *Rarely, it can be found parked near a road checkpoint. This can be seen at any region. *Used in a Roadblock in a pre-release promotional screenshot. In the final game, this roadblock can only rarely be seen at Heat level 3-5. *In missions: **Welcome Home. A unique disabled one with a functional turret. **A Terrible Reaction. Three have to be destroyed. **Turncoat, if the military reinforcements catch up to the chase. **Missile Cowboy, Tangled Up In Blue, and The Shatterer of Worlds. With the exception of Tangled Up in Blue, around 3 have to be destroyed in order to contribute to the respective region's liberation. **A Long and Dangerous Road. One is sent after the convoy with the EMP. **Abandon Ship. Several arrive during the end phase of both waves, but are promptly destroyed by the EMP activating. *Destroyed ones are common at the burned towns north of the Insula Striate wall. However, there are a few locations where such wrecks can be found outside of Insula Striate. See also: Vehicle wrecks. *It should be noted that the Mech Land Assault adds the Black Hand livery to this vehicle, but Black Hand can still be seen operating this vehicle in Medici Military livery in the game. *Rarely found at liberated outposts and bases (for example, Guardia Massos I). This might be a glitch. The Rebellion *Unlocked after liberating Alte Potentia. *At many military bases and outposts across Medici, after they're liberated. **Note that there is no military base or outpost in Insula Fonte that spawns it after it's liberated. **On rare occasions, Rico may be able to find one at a road checkpoint. This can happen at any region. Black Hand While this variant does not exist in the base game, it is added in the Mech Land Assault DLC. *Heat on Insula Lacrima. *Can be seen patrolling the roads of Insula Lacrima. *Uncommonly seen attacking Guardia Libeccio I. See below picture. Wrecks *Can be found north of the wall. *Rarely in junkyards. *Next to the Di Ravello statue at Surpicco. *Outside Costa Del Porto. *Outside the police station at Cirilla. Trivia *The Rebel drop lists it as a tank, despite it actually being an armored car / infantry fighting vehicle. *About the hull machine guns: **Very few real armored vehicles have 2 hull-mounted machine guns at the front. An example is the "M2 Medium Tank", which was meant to fight against lots of infantry. **The Weaponized Urga Ogar also has dual front machine guns, but those are functional. *The Imperator Bavarium Tank is an improved version of this. *It's made by the fictional company CS *The word 'Odjur' means 'Beast' or 'Monster' in Swedish. *The beta Rebel Drop description stated it as having a "90 mm machine gun", along with an anti-tank cannon. This would not be possible and it was probably a typo, possibly "9mm machine gun" with the "0" not supposed to exist. The correct form would have been "a machine gun and a 90mm anti-vehicle cannon". *The purpose of the two spare track links is unknown. Real military tracked vehicles have spare links and tools to replace them, because land mines and other explosives can destroy the tracks, stopping the vehicle. Considering the vehicles proportions and resemblance to a real wheeled vehicle, it's unlikely that tracks were a cut game content here. *The main cannon can fire roughly 0.6 rounds per second, or 36 rounds per minute. *It is possible to glitch inside the CS Odjur by, for example, using a Rebel Drop above the player's position and holding the circle button when it lands on top of Rico. After a while Rico will get up inside the tank, but any attempts to move around will cause a lot of clipping damage which will aventually lead to his death (video). *Due to its wheels, this actually isn't a tank but an IFV. Gallery Medici Military Just Cause 3 APC Chaos.jpg|A pre-launch promotional picture. Medici Military CS Odjur.jpg Medici Military CS Odjur Left Quarter.jpg Medici Military CS Odjur Right Quarter.jpg Medici Military CS Odjur Front.jpg Medici Military CS Odjur Rear.jpg Medici Military CS Odjur Side.jpg Medici Military CS Odjur Top.jpg Military CS Odjur during A Terrible Reaction.jpg|In the opening cutscene of the mission A Terrible Reaction. The Rebellion Rebellion CS Odjur.jpg Rebellion CS Odjur Left Side.jpg Rebellion CS Odjur Right Side.jpg Rebellion CS Odjur Front.jpg Rebellion CS Odjur Rear.jpg Rebellion CS Odjur Top Front.jpg Rebellion CS Odjur Turret.jpg Rebellion CS Odjur Main Armament.jpg Rebellion CS Odjur Turret Top Rear.jpg Black Hand While this variant does not exist in the base game, it is added in the Mech Land Assault expansion pack. Black Hand CS Odjur Front Quarter.jpg Black Hand CS Odjur Rear Quarter.jpg Black Hand CS Odjur Front.jpg Black Hand CS Odjur Left Side.jpg Black Hand CS Odjur Right Side.jpg Black Hand CS Odjur Rear.jpg Black Hand CS Odjur Front Top.jpg Black Hand CS Odjur Turret.jpg Black Hand CS Odjur Side Details.jpg Mech charging station.png|Near a Mech Charging Station in the Weapons Shipment Yard. Weapons Shipment Yard train.png|Near a Train in the same place. Black Hand Odjur near Insula Dracon.png|A Black Hand variant on an island in between Insula Dracon and Insula Striate. This can be considered a glitch, because Black Hand vehicles are not supposed to spawn anywhere except Insula Lacrima. Miscellaneous Just Cause 3 promotional artwork 2.png|The first promotional picture where it was seen (near the bottom edge). Just Cause 3 statue and armored vehicle.png|The second place where it was seen. The statue is a Di Ravello statue. JC3 armored vehicles.png|As seen in the Rebel drop list. JC3 roadblock.png|Being used in a Roadblock. Unable to stop a Stria Obrero truck. The screenshot is from a pre-launch video. This roadblock has only rarely been seen in the final game. JC3 CS Odjur lights.png|Assaulting Costa Del Porto. Imperator Bavarium Tank, CS Odjur and CS Baltdjur comparison.png|It's the one on the right. The Shatterer of Worlds (countryside battle).png|It's at the bottom. JC3 Roadblocks (military and DRM).png|A Rebellion version at two checkpoints. The military is completely oblivious to the fact that they are about to be blown up. JC3 SAM train with bavarium tank.png|In the background. Rico is towing a SAM train with a military Imperator Bavarium Tank. Suppression drone and CS Odjur.png|A Rebellion version near a Suppression drone. The drone is unaware of its impending doom. Black Hand patroling Insula Fonte 1.png|A Black Hand version in Insula Fonte. This is considered a glitch because there is a Mech ahead and the Black Hand are not supposed to spawn in this region. Towing Squalo X7, a long road trip south.png|Towing is one way to get the Squalo X7. Towing Squalo X7 off road to avoid mountains.png|Towing off road to get past some mountains. See the Squalo X7 article for full instructions. Tanks.JPG|Rebel and military version alongside a rebel and (destroyed) military Urga Bkolos 2100. IBT and Odjur.JPG|A Medici Military version (damaged) alongside a Medici Military Imperator Bavarium Tank at Vulture. Lookie what me found.JPG|A Rebellion version at a Checkpoint in Insula Fonte. This is extremely rare to come upon. CS Odjur roadblock.JPG|A CS Odjur roadblock. This roadblock is extremely rare to come upon in heat level 4 and 5. Espia Alta.jpg|At Espia Alta. Guardia Libeccio 1 Black Hand Vehicles.jpg|A Black Hand CS Odjur just outside of Guardia Libeccio I, next to an Urga Szturm 63A. Spanish_centauro.jpg|Italian B1 Centauro, a vehicle the CS Odjur closely resembles. CS Odjur Roadblock Vulture.PNG|Two Odjurs forming a roadblock as viewed from a Rebellion marked Odjur at Vulture. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 3 Vehicles Category:Military Vehicles